Hinata Hyuuga: Mi Diario De Vida
by Neeko-Girl
Summary: Ya es definitivo… lo perdí para siempre ¿y por que? Por estúpida, tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para decirle a mi rubio de ojos azules que lo amaba pero perdí esta carrera ¿y contra quien? Contra Sakura Haruno, pero más que nadie, contra el destino...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes mencionados no son mios, bla bla bla, solo los utilizé para crear esta historia, bla bla bla, y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 16 años y vivo con mi padre Hiashi Hyuuga, mi hermana Hanabi Hyuuga y mi primo Neji Hyuuga en la mansión Hyuuga. Mi familia es la más importante ya de toda Konoha, por lo que todos pensarían que tengo todo, tengo fama, poder, dinero y una gran mansión… pero están equivocados, al parecer tengo todo, pero me falta algo… algo muy importante… el amor.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo he sentido algo por un niño rubio a quien conocí en la academia, su nombre… Naruto Uzumaki. El ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir desde entonces, después se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, pensará cualquiera que soy muy joven para decir que encontré a la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero así es, el es mi todo, mi ejemplo, mi sol… mi amor.

No se si el lo sepa, lo mas probable es que el chismoso de mi amigo Kiba ya le haya dicho que yo muero por el, pero que mas da que lo sepa, no sabría como tomar ventaja de eso, pero peor seria que no lo supiera.

No soy muy amiga de el pero yo se muchas cosas sobre el, como que está enamorado de alguien que no soy yo, ella es Sakura Haruno. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero de verdad que siento envidia, ella ha estado junto a mi Naruto-kun por mucho tiempo, más del que yo he estado en toda mi vida, pero quizás las cosas suceden por algo… ¿o no?

* * *

Un día iba caminando hacia ningún lado y de pronto escuche algo que tenia que ver con la chica pelirrosa, aparentemente era que se iba a ir de la aldea por un tiempo muy largo, algo indefinido, sus padres querían alejarse de la vieja Konoha, querían ampliarse a nuevos horizontes, no supe muy a detalle su situación, pero lo que si sabia es que a quien mas le dolería la partida de Sakura seria… ¿Pues a quien mas? a Naruto por supuesto. Me hubiera gustado que lo supiera de una manera más sutil, pero eso era imposible, Sakura al igual que yo era muy importante y todos en la aldea la conocían por sus habilidades en la medicina y tan pronto como llego la noticia se enteró el rubio.

La pelirrosa tardó muy poco en dar explicaciones y empacar, pero durante ese tiempo me surgió una serie de dudas… ¿Por qué de repente se va Sakura?... ¿Significará algo su partida? ¿Acaso es una señal de que debo estar con mi Naruto-kun? Bah, son tonterías, el que se vaya Sakura no quiere decir que Naruto-kun se enamorará de mi… ¿o si?

Ya el día que se iba, se despidió por última vez de todos quienes la rodeamos, con lágrimas en los ojos iba abrazando fuertemente a cada uno de nosotros, incluso de mi, aparentemente también me iba a extrañar a mi, no es por ser grosera, pero así como quería que se marchara para dejarme el territorio libre quería que se quedara, solo para darle una esperanza de vida a mi niño. Ya que termino con su melancólica despedida, la observaba mientras ella y su familia iban a cruzar la salida de Konoha, en eso noté algo extraño en su lenguaje corporal, sus manos apretaban con demasiada fuerza las maletas que portaba y su cuerpo temblaba levemente en expresión de coraje, de pronto se detuvo y se quedo atrás de sus padres y gritó:

- ¡no me quiero ir!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?

- no puedo dejar aquí a alguien – con lágrimas en los ojos – lo siento por no obedecerlos, pero yo me quedaré aquí en Konoha

- pues al menos que tengas una muy buena razón para quedarte lo pensaremos

- claro que la tengo…

- y… ¿cual es?

- esa razón es… ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Terminando de pronunciar su nombre corrió a abrazar al rubio y sin que nadie se lo esperara, le robo un gran beso, uno que he anhelado tantas veces que me dio tanta envidia, no pude contenerme y me fui de ahí corriendo y llorando hacia cualquier lugar donde nadie viera mi sufrimiento y pudiera desahogar todas mis penas sin que nadie se enterara.

Lo único que corría por mi cabeza era: _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Ya es demasiado tarde, ya es definitivo… lo perdí para siempre ¿y por que? Por estúpida, tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para decirle a mi rubio de ojos azules que lo amaba y así poder conquistarlo, pero perdí esta carrera ¿y contra quien? Contra Sakura Haruno, pero más que nadie, contra el destino, perdóname, me diste la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar a Naruto-kun, la ida de Sakura, pero también tú tienes la culpa, no me tienes la suficiente paciencia como para esperarme a que abriera bien los ojos… pero mas es mi culpa por ser tan lenta en decidir si era una oportunidad que me otorgaba el destino o era solo coincidencia._

Coincidencia o no, ya no hay nada mas que hacer, Naruto-kun y la chica pelirrosa se aman mutuamente, por lo que vi no me queda mas duda de que serán pareja, no se cuanto dure, pero quizás no dure lo suficiente y cuando termine esa relación tendré al fin mi oportunidad con mi Naruto-kun…

* * *

Ya han pasado 8 años después de todo lo anterior y recientemente cumplí mis 24 primaveras, quizás ya no llegue a los 25, pues acabo de recibir la peor noticia de mi vida en 8 años…

Un día común y corriente salí por el correo, mientras lo revisaba me di cuenta de que una de tantas cartas no era de saludos, cartas de admiradores y cuentas sino de una boda, no pensé en nadie en especial, solo la abrí y me lleve una gran sorpresa, la invitación era para celebrar la boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno y dije: el día del juicio llego al fin… será este 21 de abril mi ultimo día de vida, vaya no lo pensé, de verdad se aman y se casarán… tengo tantos deseos de hacer cualquier cosa para impedir esa boda, pero no tengo el corazón tan frio como para querer arruinar la felicidad de dos personas… solo me queda desearles lo mejor, pero solo eso, no tengo ni tendré la fuerza suficiente para llegar a la iglesia y presenciar la boda de mi Naruto-kun con alguien que no soy yo, porque inmediatamente que lo vea con mis propios ojos no pararé de llorar…

Desde el día que abrí la invitación caí en una profunda depresión, pero que se le puede hacer, me enamore de alguien que nunca me amará, ya no siento el más mínimo deseo de vivir ¿para que? ¿Para sufrir por el resto de mi vida? No quiero seguir así, Ya no vale la pena que siga en este mundo lleno de tristeza, prefiero adelantar mi muerte a esperar que llegue una ilusión imposible, esto ya es un caso perdido.

Antes de eso, decidí escribir una carta de despedida:

Naruto-kun, solo quería decirte que te deseo lo mejor en la vida, espero y seas muy feliz al lado de Sakura y que ella te haga muy feliz, así como yo nunca podré… seguramente te estarás preguntando el porque de lo ultimo… ya de una vez por todas te lo explicaré: la verdad es que… me gustas… no, mas que eso… te amo… te amos desde hace mas de una década y la razón del porque nunca te lo dije ni siquiera yo la tengo concreta, no se si era porque sabia que tu querías a Sakura o porque yo soy muy tímida, pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es el futuro, quizás morí con una cara triste y deprimida, pero también sabiendo que serás muy feliz el resto de tu vida y eso es lo que mas me importa, tu felicidad y desde dondequiera que esté, te estaré cuidando…

Hinata Hyuuga

_Ya estoy en otro lugar… en un mundo mejor, viendo desde aquí mi funeral, por favor les pido que ya no lloren por mi, no merezco que se lamenten todos por mis actos, no es culpa de nadie, ni siquiera mía… es del amor, fue de eso que decidí acabar con mi vida de varias cuchilladas. Ya ha terminado la investigación de mi muerte y encontraron la carta de suicidio, la cual ya has leído Naruto-kun, solo te pido que no te culpes, puesto que tu ignorabas lo que sentía por ti y eso ya es pasado… lo único que me queda decir es que los cuidare a todos desde aquí, y además de eso seré el ángel de la guarda de Naruto Uzumaki hasta el dia que me lo vuelva a encontrar._


End file.
